Mal'seric "Zephyr"
"Erratic as the breeze, cruel as a storm. Don't repeat the errors of the past..." Name: '''Mal'seric "Zephyr" '''Age: '''190 '''Height: 5 feet 6 inches Length: '12 feet '''Bios: ' Zephyr was once a Swift Tail. He was known for being extremely unpredictable and antisocial, being nicknamed 'zephyr' because of that. One day, he went for hunting with his childhood friend and rival and none of them came back. His friend's body was found one month later, but Zehpyr was never seen again. He's considered a rogue, but the clan's hopes of catching him are few. Since the escape, he changed his name to Mal'seric- wanderer - and started traveling around Alriiea, gathering songs and stories from every specie. He frequently disguises himself as an elf, helping people on their problems and asking a story as reward. This elf is already fairly famous. The people who met him say that a pleasing story may result on good luck upon the teller, as well as a bad one will bring a disgrace. The song seeker normally avoids interacting with his own specie. Zephyr is an experienced warrior and mage, specialized on the strenght of the winds. '''Personality: He is, to say the last, a strange one. Unpredictable, one can never guess his feelings, since it appears that his only expressions are a neutral face and a smirk, and his acts are dissimilar between themselves and never seem to lead to only one direction, interweaving on a complex web that few can see through. On the few times he interacts with other Ceree, he always lets a different impression, covering with hundreds of masks his true intens. When he was young, Zephyr fell in love, but the girl died before he left the clan. Since her death, his personality became even more withdrawn. Physical Characteristics: He is dusty brown, with dark-brown klimnu. Has a klimnu on the tail. The eyes are light brown. The eyes are eyelashed with deep-blue, as well as the ears with iron earrings. Triangle-shaped blue markings come from the base of the neck to the middle of the tail, on two lines following the spine. The markings are on the legs and arms, as well. Claw-shaped scars on the left arm and a scar on the right side of the face. He uses necklaces leather collars and bracelets, plated belly and tail. His humanoid form has dust-brown hair, darker on the points, and light-brown eyes. The elf shape has long hair, on the style of the elves, is more slender and shorter than the shape of the human. Even if his eyes are 'normal', Zephyr's elven or human eyes are usually described as eerie. The scars and markings are still the same, as well as the collars and the breastplate. He also has worn-out dark brown pants and cape, and a collection of magically compressed instruments. ''Wings: ''None, but he understands Alanaiya well enough for asking her for help on some moments, maybe even the use of magical-created wings for some seconds.